youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cjszero01
Cameron, better known online as Cjszero01 (or CJ for short), is a YouTuber that does video game countdowns, LPs, and even a special segment known as Smash Chat. He has a Christian background, he's a close friend to Fawful's Minion, and Cameron is one of few YouTubers who records his own footage while doing his projects. My Personal Lists *My Top 5 Favorite Video Game Music Boss Fights (outdated) *My 10 Favorite Video Game Music Songs *My 10 Favorite Brawl Music Remakes *My 5 Most Wanted Songs for Brawl *My Personal 10 Favorite Boss Fights in Video Games *My 5 Favorite Video Game Enemies I Love to Hate, and the 5 I Wish Would Stay Dead *My Personal 10 Favorite Nintendo 64 Games *My 10 Personal Favorite Gamecube Games *My List of the 5 Best and Worst Final Smashes in Brawl *My 10 Personal Favorite Sonic Stage Songs *My 5 Personal Favorite and Hated 3D Zelda Dungeons *My 10 Personal Favorite Mario Power Ups *My 10 Personal Biggest Killjoy Moments in Video Games *My 10 Personal Favorite Video Game Soundtracks *My 10 Personal Favorite Easter Eggs in Video Games *The 5 (3D) Zelda Bosses I Love to Fight, and the 5 Who Shouldn't Even be a Boss *My 10 Personal Favorite Galaxies from Super Mario Galaxy *My 10 Personal Favorite Video Game Weapons *The 10 Changes I Would Make to the Next Super Smash Bros Game *My 5 Personal Favorite Optional Characters, and the 5 I Avoid in Video Games *My List of the 10 Worst Classic Eggman/Robotnik Boss Fights *My List of the 10 Most Difficult Levels in the DKC Games *CJ's 10 Personal Favorite DKC Cartoon Songs *My List of the 10 Most Memorable Legend of Zelda Moments *My 5 Personal Favorite Mario and Sonic Platformers *My 10 Personal Favorite Boss Fight Songs in Video Games (redone) *My 10 Personal Favorite Mario Party Minigames (from Mario Party 2, 3, 4, and 6) *My 10 Personal Favorite Starfox Planets by Default *My 10 Personal Favorite References in Video Games *My List of the 10 Worst Pokémon Abilities *My List of the 5 1st and 3rd Party Characters Most Likely to be in SSB4 *My 10 Personal Favorite Banjo Kazooie and Tooie Music Tracks *My List of the 5 Reasons I'm Excited and Worried About the Wii U *My 10 Personal Biggest One More Try Moments in Video Games *My 10 Personal Favorite Nintendo Franchises *The 10 Playable Characters I Want to See in Smash 4 (uploaded 11/19/12) *The 10 Things I'm Thankful for in Video Games *My List of the 10 Wii Games That Did Motion Controls Right *My 10 Personal Favorite Kanto (Generation 1) Pokémon *The 5 Years List (500th Video Part 1) *The 10 Videos I'm Most Proud of (500th Video Part 2) *My 10 Personal Favorite Johto (Generation 2) Pokémon *My 10 Personal Favorite Hoenn (Generation 3) Pokémon *My 10 Personal Favorite Sinnoh (Generation 4 ) Pokémon *My 10 Personal Favorite Unova (Generation 5) Pokémon *My 10 Personal Favorite Wintery Winter-ish Levels in Video Games *My List of 10 Nintendo 3rd Party Ideas *My List of the 5 Hardest DKC (SNES) Lost World Levels *My 10 Personal Favorite DKC Tropical Freeze Levels *10 More Personal Favorite Easter Eggs in Video Games *My 10 Personal Favorite Changes in Pokémon *My List of 10 Unpleasant Sounds in Video Games *My 5 Personal Favorite and Hated Mario Kart Power Ups *The 10 Music Tracks You Want to See in Super Smash Bros for the Wii U *5 Things I Love and 5 Things Bother Me in SSB for 3DS *The 10 Music Tracks I'd Like to See in SSB Wii U *5 Changes I Would Like to See in Majora's Mask 3D *My List of the 5 Best Apologies in the Gaming Industry *The 5 Things I Love the Most from the 4/1/15 Nintendo Direct *My List of 5 Ideas I'd Like to See in Yooka Laylee *5 Things I Love and Things that Bother Me About Splatoon *My List of 10 Favorite Other Modes in Super Smash Bros *My 10 Personal Favorite Newcomers for Smash 3DS and Wii U *My 5 Personal Favorite Moments from the 11/12/15 Nintendo Direct *5 Things I Love About Star Wars Battlefront (2015) *5 Things I Liked Most in the Nintendo 3/3/16 Direct *20 Personal Favorite Wii U Games: **Part 1 **Part 2 *10 Personal Favorite Kalos (Generation 6) Pokémon *10 Personal Favorite Nintendo Games *My 5 Disappointments and Excitements from the Nintendo Switch Presentation *5 Personal Favorite Metroid Games *5 Personal Favorite Video Game Remakes *10 Personal Favorite Wii U Games *5 Personal Favorite Super Mario Odyssey Captures *10 Characters YOU Want in Super Smash Bros Ultimate *My 5 Favorite Newcomers in Super Smash Bros Ultimate *10 Personal Favorite Alolan (Gen 7) Pokémon Time to Play * Starfox * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Mega Man 2 * Pikmin * Starfox 64 (Expert Mode) * Mega Man * Mega Man X * Sonic the Hedgehog * Portal * Sonic Heroes * Sly Cooper (Blind) * Sonic 3 * Kirby's Return to Dreamland * Bomberman 64 * Mega Man X2 * Kingdom Hearts/BBS/FM * Donkey Kong 64 * Diddy Kong Racing * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) * Banjo-Kazooie Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Week * Tropical Freeze Week * Music Tracks for the Next Smash DKC Tropical Freeze Edition * My List of the 5 Hardest DKC (SNES) Lost World Levels * My 10 Personal Favorite DKC Tropical Freeze Levels * Reviewed: The Donkey Kong Country Trilogy * Reviewed: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Collabs * Our List of the 5 Most Useful and Useless Classic Mega Man Weapons (w/ MrOrangeJinjo) * Our List of the 10 Enemies we Love to Hate in Video Games (w/ Fawful's Minion) * Our 5 Favorite and Hated Sonic Characters List (w/ WiiDude83Rebirth) * Our List of 5 Great and Terrible System Launches (w/ GameRoomVids) * Our List of 5 Stages and Bosses We'd Like to See in SSB Wii U and 3DS (w/ SwedishKuriboh) Quick 5's * CJ's Panic Moments from Non-Horror Video Games * CJ's Favorite Zelda Games * CJ's Favorite NES Games * CJ's Favorite Spin-Off Games * CJ's Favorite Captains in Video Games * CJS' Favorite Launch Titles * CJS' Biggest Backstabbers in Video Games * CJS' Favorite Role Playing Games * CJS' Favorite Space Level Themes * Wall Jumpers The Games I've Reviewed... * Super Mario Galaxy * NIGHTS Journey of Dreams * Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mega Man 64 * Starfox Assault * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (Wii and XBOX360) * Super Mario RPG * Kingdom Hearts * Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Mario Kart Wii * Boom Blox * Co-Reviewed The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World * Sonic Unleased (Wii Version) * Pokémon Battle Revolution * Mega Man 9 * Ape Escape * Metroid Prime 3: Corruption * Kingdom Hearts 2 * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Co-Reviewed Super Mario Sunshine * Zack and Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure * Bomberman Generations * Viewtiful Joe * Mega Man * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Ninja Gaiden (NES) * Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (Gamecube version) * Bubble Bobble * Tales of Symphonia (Gamecube) * Diddy Kong Racing * Redo-Reviewed: Banjo-Kazooie * Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast and Gamecube) * Donkey Kong 64 * Punch-Out!! (Wii) * Sonic and the Black Knight * Redo-Reviewed: Mega Man 2 * Mega Man 10 * Redo Co-Reviewed: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Banjo-Tooie * New Super Mario Bros Wii * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando * Mega Man 3 * The Star Wars Rogue Squadron Trilogy * Co-Reviewed: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time * Klonoa (Wii) and 2: Lunatea's Veil * Sonic Labyrinth * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 * Starfox (SNES, StarWing) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1, 2, 3, and Knuckles): ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Sonic Colors (Colours) * Risk (Sega Genesis) * Let's Tap * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Redo-Reviewed: Bomberman 64 * Redo-Reviewed: Sin and Punishment * Disney Epic Mickey * Redo-Reviewed: Starfox 64 (Lylat Wars) * Sonic CD * Push-Start Go Co-Reviewed: Luigi's Mansion * Pokémon Colosseum * F-Zero GX * Pokémon Black 2 * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom * Ape Escape 3 * Battle Tanx * New Super Mario Bros U * Ninja Gaiden 3 Razors Edge (Wii U, Push-Start Videos) * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (Wii U HD) * Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (HD) * Sin & Punishment Star Successor * New Super Luigi U * Game and Wario * Redo-Reviewed: Pikmin (Gamecube version) * Redo-Reviewed: Pikmin 2 (Ganecube version) * Pikmin 3 * Redo-Reviewed: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle * The Donkey Kong Country Trilogy * Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze * Shovel Knight * Redo-Reviewed: Sonic Heroes * Hyrule Warriors * Splatoon * Redo-Reviewed: Super Smash Bros (N64, Melee & Brawl) * Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U * Star Wars Battlefront 2 * Mighty No. 9 * Bomberman 64: The Second Attack * Star Wars Battlefront EA (re-uploaded) * Star Wars Battlefront 2 EA * Redo-Reviewed: Garfield: Caught in the Act * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale * Super Mario Maker 2 Fun with Brawl * Crazy yet hilarious moments in Brawl 1 * Captain Falcon and Teamwork (idea by Roger) * Snake hates campers * Sonic and the Black Knight first trailer remade with Brawl * My thoughts on tiers * Crazy yet hilarious moments in Brawl 2 * Kirby and the Spammers * Ganondorf's Revenge * Random Brawl Skits * Would Mario Galaxy Music fit in Brawl? * Crazy yet hilarious moment is Brawl 3 * Cancelled Project: Random Brawl Skits 2 * Crazy yet hilarious moments in Brawl 4 What if they were in Brawl * 1 * 2 * 3 * Requested 1 * A Sonic Edition * Extra stages and music 1 * Requested 2: First party characters * Requested 3: The Finale Show Me Your Moves * DemonSilva8 * Chao456 * MarioLinkGenoFan * Lightfang953 * LuigiTails64 * SonicXMario50 * Wiidude83101 * Brawlmaster08 * Boboblaster999 * E123brawler * HUYH172 & TTH Smash Chat * Starting Anew? * Wild Link and Future Titles * Making the Cut * 8/8/18 Direct part 1 * How the Grinch Stole Smash Hype(?)! * Keeping a Promise (8 8 Direct part 2) * Really Late Catching Up * DLC Speculation * Byleth and Future DLC Speculation Wows and what? * Smash Replay Collection 1.1.5 * SSB Wii U/3DS * Super Smash Bros Wii U replays * SSB Wii U * SSB Wii U 2 * Smash Ultimate Replay Ver. 6.1.1 Compilation A New Foe Has Appeared * Decidueye * King K. Rool: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Sora * Banjo-Kazooie (Moveset Predictions vs. Official) What's Your Opinion? * The next Zelda Wii game (Skyward Sword) * Best Zelda story so far * Moveset changes for Fox, Falco, and Wolf * Moveset changes for Toon Link, Ganondorf, and Sonic * Music choices for Smash: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * What do you Want in Kingdom Hearts 3 * Rare's performance these past years * What would you have liked to have seen on the Virtual Console? * More remakes for the Nintendo 3DS * Pokémon: The Fifth Generation * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale * A Namco character for the next Super Smash Bros * Pokémon X and Y * The Wii U and the Nintendo 1/23 Direct * Pokémon Sun and Moon 8/1 news * Nintendo NX Rumors and Hopes 15 min Challenges * Sonic Heroes: vs. WiiDude83Rebirth * The Wonderful 101 vs. Antdude92 * (solo) Hyrule Warriors: First 15 min playthrough * (solo): DDR Mario Mix: Super Hard * (solo): Pokémon Leaf Green * Sonic 06 * Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Sidequesting * Mario Party 6 (Brutal Difficulty) * SSB Wii U Master Orders w/ BrawlMaster012 * Mega Man X vs. AeroDragon2 Smash Week (and related Smash week videos) * Preview: Week of Nintendo making money * Update 2/25/15 Where are they? * Smash Week Starts... * SSB Wii U Master Orders w/ BrawlMaster012 * So I was recording Smash 3DS footage and... * My List of Favorite Other Modes in Super Smash Bros * My 10 Personal Favorite Newcomers for Smash 3DS and Wii U * Smash Highlights: Sonic, Mewtwo, Ryu, & DK * Redo-Reviewed: Super Smash Bros (N64, Melee & Brawl) * Smash Highlights: Shulk and Falco * Smash Highlights: Pac-man and Mega Man * Show Me Ya Moves Tournament Round 1 * Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U * Smash Ultimate 8/8/18 Direct Reactions (to the newcomers) * Nintendo Direct 9/13/2018 Discord reactions * Discord Reactions: Smash Direct 11/01/18 Low Tier High Fun * King K. Rool (SSBU) Music Tracks for the Next Smash * Mario Collection #1 * Zelda Collection #1 * Sonic Collection #1 * Mega Man Collection #1 * Donkey Kong Collection #1 * Metroid Collection #1 * Pokémon Collection #1 * Starfox Collection #1 * Mario Collection #2 * Sonic Collection #2 * Donkey Kong Collection #2 * Zelda Collection #2 * Xenoblade Chronicles Collection #1 * Pokémon Collection #2 * Sonic Collection #3 * Donkey Kong Collection #3 * Xenoblade Chronicles Collection #2 * DKC Tropical Freeze Edition The Forbidden Fruit Videos * Third Party Characters for Brawl * Mario in a WHAT?!?!?! * What to do with Starfox * 'The ingredients for a Mega Man 10 * 3 Tips for Making Sonic 4 Episode 2 * 3DS, 2 Banjos, 1 Stop 'n' Swop * Adding to the Zelda Formula * Overwatch Yeti Hunter Glitch Music Walkthrough Collection * Sonic Unleashed: ** Spagnolia-Day S Rank (Wii version) ** Holoska Day S Rank (Wii version) ** Chun-Nan Day S Rank (Wii version) ** Eggmanland Day S Rank (Wii version) ** Adabat Day S Rank (Wii version) ** Apotos Day 1 & 2 S Rank (Wii version) ** Shamar Day S Rank (Wii version) ** Egg Dragoon S rank (Wii version) ** Dark Gaia S rank, part 1 (Wii version) ** Perfect Gaia vs Super Sonic S rank, part 2 (Wii version) * Mega Man 2 ** Flashman ** Quickman ** Metalman ** Woodman ** Airman ** Bubbleman ** Crashman ** Heatman ** Dr. Wily's Castle 1 (original) ** Dr. Wily's Castle 2 (Power Fighters version) ** Dr. Wily's Castle 3 (original) ** Dr. Wily's Castle 4 (Power Fighters version) ** Dr. Wily's Castle 5 (Power Fighters version) ** Dr. Wily's Castle 6 (Opening and credits theme) * Banjo-Kazooie ** Opening ** Interlude ** Spiral Mountain ** Mumbo's Mountain ** Treasure Trove Cove ** Clanker's Cavern ** Bubble Gloop Swamp ** Freezeey Peak ** Gobi's Valley ** Mad Monster Mansion ** Rusty Bucket Bay ** Click Clock Wood (spring) ** Gruntilda's Lair ** Grunty's Furnace Fun ** Credits ** Gruntilda Boss Fight * Donkey Kong Country 2 ** Stickerbrush Symphony ** Disco Train ** Snakey Chantey ** Lava Oil ** In a Snow Bound Land * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle ** Green Hill Zone (A rank) ** City Escape (A rank) ** Metal Harbor (A rank) ** Green Forest (A rank) ** Pyramid Cave (A rank) ** Crazy Gadget (A rank) ** Final Rush (A rank) ** Radical Highway (A rank) ** White Jungle (A rank) ** Sky Rail (A rank) ** Final Chase (A rank) ** Biolizard * Ape Escape ** Crumbling Castle ** Vs Jake ** Monkey Madness (Space Castle) * Super Mario Galaxy ** Good Egg Galaxy ** Space Junk Galaxy ** Gusty Garden Galaxy ** Sweet Sweet Galaxy ** A Fight to the Death at Koopa's Fort ** Nemesis King Koopa ** Toy Time Galaxy ** Melty Molten Galaxy ** Fate of the Universe ** Battle for the Grand Star (Final Bowser Boss Fight) ** Ghostly Galaxy ** Deep Dark Galaxy ** Purple Coin Run * Kingdom Hearts 2: Vs. Sephiroth * Starfox 64 ** Corneria ** Meteo ** Katina ** Sector X ** Macbeth ** Area 6 ** Venom: StarWolf ** Venom: Andross and the Great Escape * NIGHTS Journey of Dreams ** Pure Valley (A rank) ** Lost Park (A rank) ** Delight City (A rank) ** Aqua Garden (A rank) ** Crystal Castle (A rank) ** Memory Forest (A rank) ** Sky Concert (A rank) ** BellBridge: Will (A rank) ** BellBridge: Helen (A rank) * Sonic Adventure DX: Metal Sonic ** Emerald Coast ** Windy Valley ** Casinopolis ** Icecap ** Twinklepark ** Speed Highway ** Red Mountain ** Sky Deck ** Lost World ** Final Egg * Mega Man 9 ** Splashwoman ** Concreteman ** Galaxyman ** Jewelman ** Plugman ** Tornadoman ** Magmaman ** Hornetman ** Wily Castle 1 ** Wily Castle 2 ** Wily Castle 3 ** Wily Castle 4 * Bomberman 64 ** Green Garden Stages 1 and 3 ** Blue Resort Stages 1 and 3 ** Red Mountain Stages 1 and 3 ** White Glacier Stages 1 and 3 ** Vs Artemis, Orion and Regulus (5 Gold Cards) ** Bosses (5 Gold Cards) ** Black Fortress ** High Tech Harvester & Altair part 1 (5 Gold Cards) ** Altair part 2 (5 Gold Cards) ** Rainbow Palace ** Vs. Sirius (first) & Spellmaker (5 Gold Cards) ** Vs Sirius ** Vs Sirius and Regulus * Mega Man 10 ** Blademan ** Strikeman ** Sheepman ** Pumpman ** Solarman ** Chillman ** Nitroman ** Commandoman ** Dr. Wily's Castle 1 ** Dr. Wily's Castle 2 ** Dr. Wily's Castle 3 ** Dr. Wily's Castle 4 (Robot Master Theme) ** Dr. Wily's Castle 5 * Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time ** Kokiri Forest ** Hyrule Field ** Castle Courtyard ** Zelda's Lullaby ** Lost Woods (Saria's Song) ** Gerudo Valley * Super Mario Galaxy 2 ** Sky Station Galaxy ** Fluffy Bluff Galaxy ** Flip Swap Galaxy ** Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla ** Tall Trunk Galaxy ** Melty Monster Galaxy * TMNT IV ** Roof ** Alley ** Sewer ** Technodrome ** Elevator (Technodrome part 2) ** Shredder (boss) ** Dinosaur ** Pirate Ship ** Train ** Highway: Neon Night Riders ** StarBase ** Super Shredder * Kingdom Hearts: Riku (second encounter) Interviewed By * Brawlmaster08 * wootmasterzorsx * waterkid72 * Jetray102 * Gardentio * greentoad64 * MarioLinkGenoFan * Threadnaught * darthxemnas * reynolds12307 * xboxkid91505 * kevinj2010 * Thelinkonar This page was created on ‎December 19, 2018 by TheIkranRider. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:YouTube Reviewers